


jubilant

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [16]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, POV Second Person, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how this works, but that's why you're here -- to learn.  OR, the Phoenix tries to understand romantic love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jubilant

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: second person pov

You haven't been awake for very long when she kisses the other girl, and the rush of feeling almost consumes you.  Sharing this body, you have vague memories of other kisses, every other kiss, but nothing is as visceral as this.

Her name is Jubilation, and that word means joy.  It's the feeling she inspires in Jean, and in you, by Jean's instincts.

The kiss lasts, and lasts, and lasts, and you edge forward, wanting to taste it more clearly.

Jean laughs in thought, _I think she'll want to meet you first_ , she tells you, and you ruffle a little, but she's right.  You retreat again.  After the kiss ends, Jean smiles at Jubilation, and you ruffle again.

Jubilation has a beautiful smile.

"Something's different about you," Jubilation tells Jean.  "What happened?"

"I -- something woke up."  Jean doesn't know how to explain you, and you don't know how to help her put you into words.  "There's this power, in me, but she -- she has her own...sentience, I guess?  She's her own person."

Jubilation cocks her head to the side.  "Can she talk?"

You ruffle, pushing forward.  Jean laughs, and lets you.

" _Hello_ ," you say, and you know your voice sounds different.  " _I...I think my name is Phoenix.  Or, that's what I want it to be."_

Jubilation smiles at you.  "You're new to this whole human thing, huh?"

" _Yes,_ " you say.  " _But I've been asleep in Jean for a long time.  I know things._ "

"Have you been watching us?" Jubilation asks, laughing a little. 

" _Well, I suppose you could call it that, but it's not on purpose."_   Jean laughs in the back of the mind, and you ruffle at her, internally.

Jubilation keeps laughing.  "Well, if you're going to be watching, I might as well kiss you too."

You blush, which is...a new sensation.  " _I would like that very much._ "

She kisses you, and you kiss back, and Jean's joy behind you is infectious.  Kissing Jubilation, you find yourself jubilant.


End file.
